


Uh oh spaghettio

by Ozeddie



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Gay, HLVRAI, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pain, Resurrection, Sad, death mention, fenrey, fenreylatta, freelatta - Freeform, sorry half life fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozeddie/pseuds/Ozeddie
Summary: The science team were enjoying a lovely evening together, at Gordon’s modest home. They sat snacking and chatting in a comfortable living room, when a sudden crash called them to the kitchen. And when they got there they were shocked to find Benrey, sitting on the counter, holding his head as if he had hurt it.——Aka what I wrote at six am while I couldn’t sleep
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, benrey/tommy, gordon Freeman/tommy, gordon freeman/benrey, possible Bubby/coomer
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so tired. If you read this I’m sorry.

The science team were enjoying a lovely evening together, at Gordon’s modest home. They sat snacking and chatting in a comfortable living room, when a sudden crash called them to the kitchen. And when they got there they were shocked to find Benrey, sitting on the counter, holding his head as if he had hurt it.  
Gordon looked at the man who had just appeared in front of him. Benrey held little to no expression, as usual, but Gordon had seen enough of this man to see through it. His eyes were slightly wider than usual, a slight wild look to them, like a fearful wild animal, hidden behind the fissaude. His breathing was only slightly faster than normal. Gordon was the only one that noticed that. Benrey’s hands were tense, and he rocked back and forth silently.  
“Are you guys going to kill me, again?” He was trying to sound calm and casual but his voice wavered a little when he got to the word “kill” Benrey was addressing the whole group, but something about that stung Gordon in a personal way. It did help Gordon realize what was happening though. Benrey was scared of them.  
Benrey was fucking terrified of the science team, and he was trying desperately not to show it.  
Bubby was already halfway through rolling his sleeves up and answering the question with a loud “fuck yeah, you fucking motherfucker” and Coomer got in front of Tommy, readying for battle when Gordon intervened.  
Gordon walked in front of the team, holding a flat hand out to them as a sign for them to stop.  
“Benrey” the alien looked away. “Benrey, it’s ok. We’re not going to hurt you.” Benrey gave a small “huh?” And though under normal circumstances Gordon would be greatly annoyed by that, he simply chose to ignore it. These weren’t normal circumstances. After what he’s seen Gordon would consider a circumstance where Benrey was scared to be a very rare, perhaps special moment. This didn’t feel special, though. This felt bad.  
“We’re not going to hurt you, Benrey. You’re safe.” Benrey gave him a disbelieving look. Like he thought Gordon was trying to trick him. “I’m serious, Benrey. It’s ok.” Gordon took a step closer, but stopped when he saw Benrey’s legs involuntarily pull closer to his torso, his shoulders going up, his hands clenched the counter under him.  
Gordon had had his fair share of moments like these after Ben- after Black Mesa. He didn’t know what would help Benrey, but Gordon knew what comforted Gordon.  
He turned back to the science team. The defensive posture that Coomer held had completely faded, he was catching up to realizing what Gordon already had. Bubby was still on guard, like a dog when a strange person comes to the door. Tommy however, had buried his face in his hands and his behind Coomer. Tommy wasn’t scared of Benrey, Gordon knew that. But Tommy was seemingly refusing to look at the man. He’d definitely have to comfort Tommy later. Removing him from the situation would probably be a good first step.  
“Tommy, can you go and get a quilt from the hallway closet, take it to the laundry room and put it in the dryer for me?” Tommy nodded and quickly left.  
“Why would you put a dry blanket in the dryer, fucking idiot?” Bubby yelled at Gordon. Gordon started to glare a little when he saw the way the yelling made Benrey flinch.  
“Quieter, Bubby. It’s to make the blanket warm” he answered calmly. Bubby was stressed too in this situation everyone is.  
A silence came over them for a few minutes, everyone was too uneased to feel awkward. Tommy soon came back with the blanket, his head was turned from Benrey the entire time he handed it to Gordon. He could tell by the red of his eyes that Tommy had cried a little in the small moment he was away, or he was going to.  
Gordon gave the calmest, kindest smile he could manage in the moment. Though it still looked weak to anyone who looked at him.  
“ thank you, Tommy.” Gordon turned back to Benrey and slowly walked to the alien. He held out the blanket.  
“Wrap yourself in this, it’ll feel nice.” Benrey gave him a quizzical look, but complied. With stiff movements he took the quilt and hopped off the counter to wrap it around his shoulders . “Good, now follow me.” Gordon said before slowly leading the alien to the basement.  
It was simple, not filled with a lot, but there was an old couch, and a tv stand with a ps3, an admittedly sadly small and mediocre collection of movies and games that Gordon had collected from yard sales while he saves up for a computer he can use to stream, a small mini fridge in the corner. Benrey could definitely calm down here, Gordon thought. Gordon stopped in front of the couch.  
“You can sit here if you want” and Benrey did. Gordon turned on the playstation and handed Benrey the controller, which the alien hesitantly took. “There’s soda in the fridge. You can watch any movies you want, or play any of the games, just don’t wreck the discs, and don’t mess with my saves, ok?”  
“Ok” Benrey answered but it didn’t seem like he was really listening. Gordon wouldn’t push him, though.  
“If there’s anything you want just ask”, Gordon started walking to the stairs but was stopped by Benrey’s quiet, still, almost monotone voice.  
“Wait, uh, Gordon” Gordon looked back to him.  
“Yeah, buddy?”  
“Why are-uh why are you being nice to me?” Gordon was silent for a moment. Contemplating. Why was he? Benrey wasn’t exactly the best to him, he’d traumatized, mentally scarred him, rid him of his arm, and tormented him with needless, endless, ruthless pestering. But the way Benrey was right now, and the way his hurt made Gordon’s heart ache…  
“You need it. That’s all” Gordon said, and Benrey didn’t get the chance to ask him to stay, because Gordon was already gone.


	2. Tommy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy time. Tommy gets sad ;((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, you’re still reading this? Damn you’re cool, thank you!

Tommy paced the floor of the kitchen. A couple of glasses and plates were broken from whatever just happened with Benrey. Coomer was currently cleaning them up, Bubby had hidden somewhere, he probably needs space or something. Tommy was too stressed to think properly. He wished he had Sunkist right now, but they were at a routine checkup at the vet.  
Tommy just wanted a hug right now. Mr. Freeman gives the best hugs, Tommy thought. They were always warm, he usually held tight, and Tommy thought he smelt nice. Yes, a Freeman hug would be very nice right now.  
If Tommy was able to focus more right now he’d probably have to compliment Gordon on how he handled the situation, Benrey was obviously in distress, possibly hurt judging by the way the alien held his head (can Benrey get hurt, Tommy didn’t really know anymore), and though it could be argued that Gordon had every right to be angry when the man who had tried to kill him once before appeared in his house, he just wasn’t. Gordon didn’t seem angry at all. Gordon saw that something was wrong with someone, well not just someone. Gordon saw that something was wrong with fucking Benrey and he did his best to help.  
Tommy wanted Gordon’s help right now.  
Tommy’s pacing grew faster he couldn’t get the images out of his head. All it took was one look, only one. And Tommy’s mind was back at black Mesa. His mind was surrounded by skeletons and blue, a behemoth Benrey stood in front of him, the air held the distinct smell of rot, he was knee deep in red water, he felt cold and uncomfortable. Of course Tommy wasn’t really there, and he knew that but it felt like he was. Oh god it felt bad.  
Tommy shivered, and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and  
“Mr. Freeman!” Tommy hugged him. Gordon was a little confused by this action, but it didn’t take him long to hug back.  
“You ok, Tommy?” Gordon rubbed circles into the man’s back. Tommy couldn’t respond in words, instead he just buried his head in Gordon’s chest. Gordon slowly walked both of them to the upstairs couch. Tommy clung to him the whole time, like a koala. Tommy was now fully crying in Gordon’s arms.  
Gordon hadn’t really realized how much this was affecting Tommy, he saw the way he was earlier, but the scope of it hadn’t quite dawned on him. This information hit his brain with a bit of guilt. He pushed that guilt away for now though. Right now he had to focus on Tommy.  
Quick, Gordon. Think. What would comfort Tommy? What does Tommy like, Tommy likes soda. Now isn’t really the right time for that, he’d offer one when Tommy wasn’t crying. Tommy likes Sunkist, who isn’t here… Tommy likes reading. How could that help? Gordon was becoming frustrated with himself, for not being good enough to help Tommy, when said man’s voice interrupted his thoughts. It was shaky, he took little breaks in speaking for hiccups and large breaths (the effect was oddly reminiscent of Tommy’s father, if Tommy’s father was terribly sad).  
“It- it’s just ha- ard see-eeing him. After what happen-ed. Seeing him d-die. And then he was hu-urt. A-nd it feels like I saw him die again.” Gordon never really thought about that. Tommy and Benrey we’re friends before the resonance cascade. Of course it’d hurt to see your friend die, even more to have a hand in it. Gordon’s chest and wrists hurt a little bit. Tommy definitely wasn’t getting the support he needed after what happened. Gordon intended to change that.  
“It’s ok, Tommy. He’s not dead, he’s here and he’s ok” Tommy held tighter.  
“No he-he’s not! He’s hurt” a flash of anger came into Tommy’s words. Gordon shushed him & rubbed his back more. Once Tommy’s muscles relaxed and he dropped to Gordon’s chest Gordon continued.  
“Hey Tommy, can you do something for me? I need you to count how many yellow things you see in the room right now.” Tommy gave him a confused look that barely came through the tears, but he started looking around the room anyway. He slowly stopped crying as he did, he calmed, and became focused on his task. He turned to Gordon.  
“37, Mr. Freeman”  
“Thank you, Tommy” Gordon gently patted the back of the man’s head. As Tommy fell asleep Gordon called gman so he’d pick up Sunkist from the vet. When Bubby and Coomer went home Gordon told them to tell Benrey he can sleep on the couch downstairs. Bubby yelled it to him and then the elderlies went holding each other close.  
Gordon looked at how peaceful Tommy looked sleeping. He looked happy again, like usual. Gordon began to wonder how Benrey was doing as he started to drift to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :))


	3. A basement Benrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey is in the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.   
> Cw death// I recently lost a loved one and had a hard time writing. And then I forgot about it. But I remembered it again. So here, I hope it’s ok.

Benrey sat on the musty brown couch. It was old and it smelled aged in the basement. Like the home of an elderly person, or a shirt that hasn’t been worn in years. Benrey found little comfort in the soft blankets that lay upon the couch. Still he stroked the soft texture unconsciously.  
What just happened? The last thing he remembered was dying. He just like poofed into what was apparently Gordon’s kitchen. He wondered if he “respawned”. He always joked that “gamers don’t die, they respawn” but he never thought it’d be true for himself. But then why’d it take so long? Shit loading time tbh. He guessed he didn’t really know what he was, or what he was capable of, but to be immortal? That’s horrifying. Or does he have a set amount of lives he wondered.  
Benrey decided he’d think better with something in his hands. Gordon offered video games, and Benrey likes that offer.  
He quickly looked through the selection and picked one. Sonic unleashed. Sounds good enough. It had a picture of what looked like a werewolf sonic on the box, and that’s pretty funny actually. He got himself set up, and got comfy on the couch again.  
He tried to stop thinking about when he “died”. He didn’t like dying. It hurt, not a lot of things hurt Benrey, but oh god, that hurt. He was starting to doubt himself a bit. Maybe he never died at all. Just got teleported here somehow. It’s obvious he’s lost some time, and they did do that whole time travel thing to defeat him. And he got accidentally sent back then, so maybe this is all just a weird fucky wucky time-travel-mix-up. Benrey ended up deciding that what exactly happened didn’t really matter. What mattered was that it hurt him, bad.  
He kept seeing flashes of his friends during the boss fight. The way they looked at him, they looked like they hated him. And they hurt him. And he deserved it. He decided that. He decided he deserved it. He annoyed everyone, he was a complete asshole, he got Gordon’s fucking arm cut off for fucks sake!  
… He decided he deserved it. So why was Gordon being so nice to him? It didn’t make sense. He couldn’t say he didn’t like Gordon being nice to him. Benrey had a real thing for Gordon, and Tommy too if he was being honest. Fuck it hurt seeing Tommy the way he was earlier. He wouldn’t even look at Benrey. Benrey understood though. He was scared shittless by the science team, now. There had been a couple times through the night where Benrey went to take his vest off and get comfy, but stopped himself for fear that the science team might check up on him. He needed something to make him feel safe. His dented helmet and worn vest helped.  
Benrey started thinking about Gordon. It was no secret that he had a crush on Gordon during the cascade, but the way Gordon was being nice to him now. Kinda made Benrey all warm and fuzzy. He off-handedly wished he was playing games with Gordon right now. He’d thought about it a lot. He eavesdropped when Gordon said he wanted to be a streamer. Hearing that made Benrey all heart eyes when he heard that. Benrey would’ve screamed awooga had he not been too busy playing soccer with Bubby. Benrey wanted a sweet gamer Gordon boyfriend if he was being honest.  
Then there was Tommy. He had been friends with Tommy for way longer. Tommy was cool. Benrey always thought he was cute too, but didn’t want to fuck up their friendship. Tommy gave the best hugs.  
He really hurt both of them black in back Mesa. He would have to find a way to make it up to both of them.  
Bubby yelled to Benrey.  
“Yo fucker. Gordon said you can stay on that couch tonight.”  
“Oh. Thanks.” Benrey yelled back. And then Bubby was gone.  
Benrey had to make it up to his friends. He needed to be good. And he needed to be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:))


	4. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for taking so long, I hope y’all enjoy this.

Gordon woke up to a comfortable sight and a comfortable scent. Laid atop him was the dozing Tommy. His hat had fallen off at some point in the light, and drool escaped his lips. 

Gordon did not know where the smell of bacon and eggs was coming from. He gently removed Tommy and rolled him onto the couch. 

He looked at the resting body. He looked peaceful, his eyes were gently shut, framed by dark lashes. Small freckles were dotted around his nose. His mouth was slightly open and he breathed with a small, whistle-like snore. 

Gordon moved a strand of hair out of the man’s face, with a small smile.

Gordon had completely forgotten about the whole Benrey fiasco at this point. He rubbed his eyes as his feet made way to his humble kitchen. His eyes opened as his feet hit cold tile and-

“Oh… Hi Benrey” he looked at the anomaly, cooking breakfast, right in front of him. 

“Hey, bro” Benrey turned to him with a smile. Gordon found that he liked that smile more than he used to. When he was in Black Mesa that smile brought fear and annoyance, here he felt safe. 

“Benrey, do you even need to eat?”

“Hmm-oh. No, not really”

“So how do you know how to do this?” Gordon asked with a quirked brow.

“I uhh, google” Benrey nodded toward Gordon’s phone laying on the counter. 

“Oh… well-“

“ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ʷʰᵃᵗ ᴵ ᵈᶦᵈ ᶦⁿ ᴮˡᵃᶜᵏ ᴹᵉˢᵃ ᵇᵗʷ”

“What?” Gordon asked and, Benrey looked down.

“Sorry. About Black Mesa. What I did”

“Oh. Yeah… so if you’re sorry now, why’d you do it?”

“Had to”

“Why?

“Can’t tell you”

“Ok” this definitely seemed like something Benrey would do. Not make any sense at all, even while apologizing. Gordon considered that he might be lying, maybe so he could live in the basement. But Gordon felt he was telling the truth. 

“You know Tommy is pretty bothered by everything that happened” Benrey flinched.

“Yeah. I know” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“...” Gordon was silent. He didn’t know what to say next, and right as the air was becoming too thick, the atmosphere too awkward to bare- two plates were shoved in his hands.

“Give one of them to Tommy!” The alien yelled, somehow already half-way down the stairs.

——  
Tommy was feeling a bit better now. Gordon had woken him up with some great food, (Tommy couldn’t stop thinking about what a great cook Gordon was), he’d had a good sleep, and now he’d convinced his friend to watch soap operas with him. 

“Why are you smiling so much” Gordon asked with an amused smile of his own.

“I don’t know, Mr.Freeman, I’m just really happy” and he was, Tommy was on cloud nine.

But then it hit him, he realized, ‘wait, why did I wake up here, and not at home’ and he remembered the incident with Benrey. 

“... Mr, Freeman. Is Benrey still here” Gordon turned to him carefully.

“As far as I know, he kinda teleported here, so maybe he did that again. Oh! He made the food by the way” Gordon answered quickly.

“Oh” the food on the plate in Tommy’s hands suddenly seemed very bitter. 

“Mind if I go talk to him?” Tommy asked. Gordon seemed shocked by the question.

“I ah-, I mean, uhhh- of course you can, but are you sure you want to?” Gordon stuttered out. 

And just like that Tommy was gone. Plate abandoned on the table.  
——  
Benrey was playing games when he heard a gentle knock on the wall. He turned to see an unexpected sight, Tommy was standing on the stairs with a gentle smile. He didn’t have his hat on, and his hair was messy from rest, his smile, while small, seemed genuine, and his eyes were right on Benrey’s. He made his way to the couch, gently placing a hand on the arm.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Benrey shook his head, and Tommy took his seat. 

“Thanks for the food-“

“Are you still scared of me?” 

Benrey interrupted and his emotions finally came through, to most he’d seen quite monotone, and his face held little emotion. But Tommy picked up on the little things, he spoke too fast, his eyes looked so scared, so needy.

“I don’t know” Tommy answered honestly.“Why’d you do the things you did, Benrey?”

“I had to” he looked so sad.

“I’m guessing you can’t tell me why you had to.”

Benrey shook his head.

…”that’s ok” Tommy extended his arm and started to rub his friend’s back.

“Hey guys, what’s going on down here?” Gordon’s worry has gotten to him and he needed to check on them. 

“Not much” Benrey answered.

“Benrey, do you wanna come upstairs and watch tv with us”

Benrey didn’t answer, but he turned off his game, and he followed the two to the couch upstairs. He sat down, he gave Tommy a funny look when he was offered the end of the blanket Gordon and Tommy were sharing, but he took it anyway. And they stayed like that for a while, talking about the show, giggling at stupid jokes. It felt good, it felt like maybe things would be good now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if you didn’t.


End file.
